


Sanders Sides: Turned Human AU

by Super_Fangirl4TheWin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I don't know what tags I'm doing, M/M, MAYBE some logan x remus MAYBE, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit Sanders, Some Plot, Some Romance, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), a little bit of dee x patton, mostly just prinxiety, no main idea yet whoops, they're already together in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Fangirl4TheWin/pseuds/Super_Fangirl4TheWin
Summary: WARNING: I HAVE EDITED THIS FANFICTION SO IT NOW CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE RECENT SANDERS SIDES VIDEO "Putting Others First- Selfishness v. Selflessness"IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT, BE PREPARED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a Sanders Sides fanfiction based relatively in canon except they randomly get turned into humans. They are sleeping and then suddenly wake up but in the human world. They also all have Mind Connections so they can telepathically talk. Will they all find each other? Will they all learn what happened and if Thomas is okay? Who knows. Certainly not me.ALSO, at one point I WILL introduce an OC (original character).  It is not a character I have planned out or ever thought about before, but there is an interesting plot idea for this story that I recently thought of that requires a new character.There will be NO smut. There will be some fluff as alongside the plot, there will be some Prinxiety and Patton and Dee are a secret couple.Also, I am surprisingly good with my writing so even if the story is kinda trashy, there should be few mistakes in my grammar, spelling etc.Hope you enjoy the story guys, gals, and non-binary pals!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Roman's POV

Roman’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first thing I notice when I suddenly wake up from my dream-filled sleep is that I am definitely not in my bedroom, which is where I had fallen asleep; like I do everyday. Somehow, I’m standing on the sidewalk of a busy street. The light makes my eyes squint for a second but when they get used to the light I notice people quickly walking all around me, moving with purpose and focus or just talking with friends. Traffic and people make for a noisy environment as I quickly move backwards so I’m on the edge of the sidewalk against a building and out of the way of people. It becomes blindingly clear that I am not in Thomas’s mind as this street seems way too normal and real to be Thomas’s Imagination. There’s no chance of this being an experience where we see the world through Thomas’s eyes as I can control my body and, looking down, I notice I’m still wearing my clothing from the night— a white pajama shirt with a yellow crown on the front and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
Alright, I can figure this out. Somehow I’ve been transported to a random street somewhere. Outside of Thomas’s mind? That’s possible… right?

I start to feel frustration inside of me at this situation that does not seem to make sense. It must show on my face, as I get a couple strange looks from passersby at my expression. However, I ignore them, to focus on my situation. I have no clue what to do as I stare out into the streets and groups of people and cars racing by. This was something only Logan would know. Heck, they had never discussed this happening before so Logan might not even know.  
Wait, where the frick are the others?  
A voice suddenly sounds in my head, loud enough that it sounds like yelling but not from outside. It sounds like the voice is coming from directly in my mind.  
‘Where the fuck am I?!’  
I jump a little, not just at the sudden voice but at whose voice it is.  
“Virgil?” I ask, utterly confused at how I’m hearing my fellow Side’s voice in my head. I get no response, and try again, but in my mind not out loud where everyone can hear me.  
‘Virgil?’  
‘Princey! Is that you? Where are you and where am I? Where are the others? What happened? This isn’t supposed to happen; we aren’t supposed to travel outside Thomas’s mind. Are we even outside Thomas’s mind because this seems really weird and different and not at all like the Imagination…’  
My eyes widen as I realise Virgil is probably having an anxiety attack.  
‘Hey, Virgil, it’s alright. You just need to calm down… okay? And… breath, you know?’  
He doesn’t respond and worry fills me. I grow concerned about how Virgil is doing. My advice wasn’t exactly the best as I’m not great at comfort, and I inwardly wish for Patton or even Logan to turn up. Well, turn up in the conversation at least since neither of them are anywhere near me physically.  
‘Virgil? Are you alright? Patton? Logan? You two there?’ I ask, starting to walk so I don’t look like an idiot standing on the side of the street not talking. Focusing on walking and on talking in my mind at the same time is hard at first but I try to get the hang of it. 

Virgil doesn’t directly answer and I can only hope he’s trying to calm his thoughts and breathing. Someone does answer, though.  
‘Roman? Is that you there?’  
A grin spreads across my face.  
‘Yeah, it’s me. You don’t by any chance have an explanation or any reason why this could have happened?’  
Logan seems to pause before responding.  
‘As much as it pains me to admit it, I don’t have the slightest idea how this has happened. It should not be at all possible for us as parts of Thomas’s mind to interact with the normal world, let alone be actual humans in the world. Though, once we’ve all figured out where we are and that we are all well, our first priority is seeing how this has affected Thomas. Roman, are Virgil and Patton… here?’  
I shake my head before chuckling slightly and realising that Logan can’t see. I find myself in a small park with trees and benches all around and sit down at one of them, hoping none of the few people in the park question why I’m awkwardly sitting here doing nothing.  
‘Not sure about Patton. I haven’t heard him speak yet. Virgil spoke for a moment but I think he’s having an anxiety attack. I tried and failed to help.’  
‘Of course, this is a new environment and sudden situation, one can only expect his anxiety to rise. I do not think I would be of any use so until Patton ‘arrives’, we should just wait. In the meantime, would you please tell me where exactly you are right now, Roman? Or, if it is easier, just find out the city or state name as a start.’  
Looking around, I fail to notice anything that could be of any help. I can’t spot any sort of maps anywhere, and the only signs around are signs for streets, shops, and parks I don’t recognise from anywhere Thomas has been.  
‘Well—’ Suddenly getting an idea, I jog across the park to a cafe that my eyes have caught sight of. The name of the cafe doesn’t give anything away, it just has some mundane generic cafe name. The closer I get, the more I wish I have money in my pocket to buy food because I am starving. My jog slows to a walk as I walk inside the cafe, ignoring the sweet smell of hot chocolate and baked goods and focusing on my task. I quickly scan over the walls and menu to see if there are any obvious signs as to where I am.  
‘Roman, I do not know exactly what you’re doing right now but I hope you realise you can just ask someone in your sight for where you are.’  
Oh. Right. I pause in my act of looking for details and quickly walk back outside again.  
‘Whoops, forgot about that. I will ask someone now. You don’t, by any chance, know where you are?’  
‘Of course I do,’ Logan answers with a somewhat smug tone, ‘I already figured out. I’m in Florida. Orlando. I’m only about a two hour drive from where we… correction, Thomas, currently is. I’m hoping you are also somewhere in Florida, along with the others, as this will make finding each other much easier.’  
I roll my eyes and answer Logan with only a ‘don’t distract me’, letting an easy smile rest on my face as I walk up to a couple of women chatting near the edge of the large grass space. They notice me right away. One of them, a blonde, tall lady, stops talking and looks confused, whilst the other, a blue-haired short lady smiles as I approach.  
“Hello ladies! I was just wondering if you could help me out really quick.”  
The blonde lady looks a little suspicious but the other chuckles and raises an eyebrow.  
“It depends what you want help with,” she speaks, a grin on her face. She has a punk aesthetic, the many tattoos and piercings adding to her look alongside the dark clothing, leather jacket, and short dark blue hair. Her bright blue eyes are like lightning in their sharp look, but her expression radiates ease and friendliness. The blonde, however, frowns, her long curly hair and more pastel coloured clothing giving her a softer appearance with her hazel coloured eyes. Her frown mixed with the suspicion and wariness in her eyes was the complete opposite of the others’.  
“If you’re just some creep wanting to ask us out or something you can leave. We’re already a couple,” the blonde speaks, pulling the other woman closer to her side.  
“Of course not,” I respond, giving a quick sympathetic look at them, “though it is a disappointment that such people exist in this world enough to be a problem.” I let a smile back onto my face. “Besides, the spot in my heart for the love of my life lies only for a man, possibly a specific man in my life, and anyone that dares disturb such a loving relationship is a monster.”  
The punk-aesthetic lady laughs and I can see a warm smile lightly appear on the other woman’s face with a blush showing as well. There is still a slight wariness to the way she sticks right by her partners side, and I can’t help but feel sympathetic at what could possibly have made someone so wary and suspicious of a stranger acting completely friendly.  
“Well,” punk-aesthetic lady starts, “what exactly is it you wanted help with?”  
“Ah, it seems utterly stupid now, but I am unsure as to where I am exactly. You would think I should know what city I am in since I’m in it,” they laugh, “but I happened to fall asleep on a car ride here with a couple friends and woke up not knowing what city we had traveled to. They had left me in the car with a note saying they were grabbing food and telling me to look around. I don’t want to get lost here, of course.”  
The lie rolls off my tongue easily. It’s not as believable as something Dee would form, but I have had enough practice with acting to know how to improvise.  
The ladies both laugh, and the blonde lady answers with an amused smile on her face.  
“We’re in Jacksonville.”  
“Ah, of course! That would make sense!” I dramatically sigh, earning a giggle from the blonde woman and a smirk from the punk-aesthetic woman. “Well, I best be on my way so I’m back at our car before my friends think I’m missing. My name is Roman, by the way.”  
“My name is Corentine, or Coren for short, and this is my girlfriend, Mae,” the punk-aesthetic lady, Coren, speaks. “Have fun with your friends on your travels! And I hope we meet again sometime, eh?”  
I smile and wave goodbye, turning around to walk back across the park and to hopefully find somewhere different to sit down. As I’m turning away though, I can’t help but think about the very confused and questioning look Mae, the blonde lady, gave me when I said my name was Roman.  
Shaking it off, I start walking down a street and talk to Logan again.  
‘Hey, Teach, how far away is Jacksonville from Thomas’s place?’  
I almost hear what sounds like a sigh of disbelief before Logan responds.  
You should know this by now, Roman. Thomas has been to Jacksonville before. Regardless, the difference between Gainesville and Jacksonville is roughly one hour and fifteen minutes. Thirty minutes shorter than the estimated amount of time it would currently take me to get to Thomas’s house.’  
‘You could have just told me in less than four sentences but thank you anyways.’  
‘Too bad, Roman. I have already spoken so it—’  
Logan suddenly stops talking which worries me slightly, even though there should be a perfectly normal reason why Logan would stop talking. Maybe he found something? He realised something?  
I try getting his attention again.  
‘Logan? Are you still there?’  
More silence follows and I stop walking, waiting for any answer. As I wait, my eyes drift to everything around me. The sky is clear, with only a couple small clouds drifting by, and the sound of a few cars mixed with laughter and chatter is somewhat relaxing. Knowing that real people are all around me seems to calm me. Sure, in the Imagination I could always conjure up these kinds of places to walk in, or create audiences, but it always came with a kind of loneliness knowing they weren’t real. The only people I could talk to or interact with in a real way were my fellow Sides. Only five others. Looking around with the knowledge that, unless this is some sick trick somehow, all the people around me are real and not just imagination, is both mind-blowing and exciting. Real people to talk to. 

I suddenly get an urge to talk to people. To go around and make conversation, introduce myself— maybe I can even find somewhere to act or perform or sing.  
I find walking around, unable to contain my excitement by standing still, and say hello to people, occasionally talking and laughing with others. People chat back, laugh with me, talk. There are so many interesting people around amongst the many people walking in the park and on the streets. So many friendly people. I can barely contain my excitement at being able to talk to so many people for once in my life, not even being a real person myself.  
This is amazing.


	2. Roman's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil have an argument. We learn what Roman looks like. Roman buys something.

Roman’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time flies by, and it seems like it has been hours when in reality it has probably only been less than one hour, when Logan finally responds.  
‘Roman, I am back, despite the fact I was never technically gone either. I am sorry I’ve left you waiting for so long, I have come into contact with Virgil and we’ve been talking.’  
‘You’re with Virgil?’ I quickly say goodbye to the friendly couple I have been talking to and walk off to find somewhere quiet. ‘How did you find him and is he alright? Also you have no need to apologise, Logan, for I’ve been using my time to go around chat with friendly strangers so you not talking to me has been great!’  
‘Of course you’re happy about being able to talk to people. You’re the definition of a massive extrovert. I always wondered how you coped with just us and The Imagination’s limits.’  
‘Virgil!’ I exclaim. ‘I apologise for not being able to help earlier. Are you okay now?’  
‘Yeah, I guess.’ Virgil responds, and I can hear the uncertainty in his voice. ‘Had an attack, couldn’t control. I was calm for a bit before Logan appeared and I had a freaking panic attack after he talked. God… Roman, have you looked at your reflection lately?’  
‘Uh, no, why?’ Looking around in confusion, I make my way to the window of the nearest store.  
‘Because you’ll be shocked. That’s why.’  
‘It seems,’ Logan then adds, ‘That because none of us have technically been real human before as we have all naturally taken the form of Thomas who is our ‘Host’, we have all taken upon different looks.’  
‘We also have different voices with a very little difference but still one. Probably hard to tell because we all talk differently anyways,’ Virgil adds. I had been curious why their voices had sounded different at first, and I’m glad I understand. However, I push that thought away and hurry to look in the window. It’s hard to see my reflection with just a window, but I can see enough to tell my appearance is different. My hair is wavy and is shaved on the side but hangs down to my chin on the other and I can feel it is cut shorter at the back so it doesn’t go past my neck. Looking closer and then at my arms, I can tell that my skin is at least a couple shades darker as well.  
‘He hasn’t spoken for two minutes now. Should I be worried?’  
‘Nah, he’s probably still looking at himself or trying to,’  
I roll my eyes and walk down the sidewalk to try and find a store with a mirror in it. I desperately want to see what colour my eyes are and to find a mirror to look at my new appearance easier.  
‘I am not. In fact, I’m walking down the street. Though all I had was a shop window so my reason for walking is to find a mirror—’  
‘Ha! Proving my point, Princey.’  
‘Whatever, Emo Nightmare. I am still remarkably handsome from what I can see, if not, more handsome than before; no offense to Thomas, of course.’  
My eyes catch sight of a mirror against the wall in an open clothing store, and I walk inside.  
‘I don’t think Thomas would care. You must have gotten really lucky with your body then if you’re as attractive as you say. I’m just small and pale as hell.’  
‘You can’t be that bad,’ I say, weaving my way through people shopping and clothes to get to the mirror, ‘you’ve never looked anything but cu— ’ I stop my sentence, realising what I was going to say. My face starts to feel warm and I mentally scold myself over how reckless with my words I just was. Expecting a sarcastic comment from Virgil but getting utter silence is just a little bit confusing, but in the silence from both Virgil and Logan, I take the opportunity to look at my appearance in the mirror I now stand in front of. 

I can see that my hair is a natural, fiery auburn colour, showing a mix of red and brown that blends into the flame-red dyed ends of the longer hair hanging down one side. My eyes are a light brown colour, appearing as more of a brighter amber colour around the pupils and a slightly darker brown on the edges. The shape of my eyes are a kind of slanted almond shape, having an upturned and almost cat-like shape that would look even more stunning with winged eyeliner. My eyelashes are relatively long and dark, making me think for just a second that I had mascara on before realising I don't. I also notice that there is a small beauty mark underneath my left eye that I think just adds to my lucky good looks I’ve gotten.  
Looking over my body again and speaking a couple random words to myself, I can tell that, despite how confusing his whole ‘us being normal humans now’ thing works, the body I currently have is probably from some sort of Spanish country. My voice has a small Spanish accent and my skin is a very tan complexion. I’m not exactly sure why this is, but I suspect the fact I was already fluent in Spanish — despite Thomas never knowing Spanish — has factored into this. 

I finish up looking in the mirror and start to walk back through the store to the door. Neither Virgil nor Logan have spoken anything in the past couple minutes, and I don’t say anything either; not after my slip up from before. It takes me all of my willpower not to focus on the fact that Virgil hasn’t spoken yet and what he could possibly be thinking— until my eyes fall on a jacket that catches my attention and I don’t need to even try to stop focusing on Virgil anymore. 

The jacket is a light varsity-style jacket that one could find as the basis for teams at highschool. It’s red and white, but instead of including any highschool emblems or patches, it’s totally plain besides a white Mickey Mouse logo silhouette on the left where a chest pocket could be found on other types of jackets. I know I should just leave it and walk out the store, but I love the design and colour scheme, alongside the fact that it’s clearly Disney. Yeah, it isn’t Disney prince related, but it is still Disney and it’s perfect for me. I hold it up in front of me in front of the mirror and I can’t help but notice how it looks so good with my blue jeans, shirt, and red hair. I find myself licking my lips and tapping my foot out of habit. It’s probably a lost cause, but I put the jacket down and quickly check my pockets. I wouldn’t normally need money as I was never a real human, but maybe because we are human now we get lucky? 

I’m pleasantly surprised to realise that there is indeed a wallet in the pocket of my jeans that I didn’t notice before. Not only is there one, but there are two small and slim wallets, one in each pocket. I grab one and open it, my eyes widening when I see a license that doesn’t have my face but has a familiar face instead. Putting it in my pocket again and mentally remembering to mention it to Logan and Virgil, I grab the other one and open in. Inside, there is a driver's license with my face and the name ‘Roman Cortéz’, about 200 dollars cash, a debit card, and a small piece of paper with what I assume is the pin to the card. I’m unsure how much money is on the card, so I grab 50 dollars and take it and the jacket to the counter. Paying for the jacket — with as little flirting with the gorgeous cashier as I could to save time — I take the few coins of change and head out the door with the jacket, unable to keep a massive smile off my face. 

I quickly put the jacket on when I’m outside. The jacket isn’t a very warm one which is good, considering it’s pretty warm outside since I’m in Florida. It isn’t until Virgil, Logan, and I have been quiet for at least 10 minutes before one of us speaks.  
‘Roman, you’ve been unbelievably quiet. What exactly have you been doing?’  
I raise my eyebrow at Logan’s question.  
‘You and Virgil have been quiet too.’  
‘Actually,’ Virgil started, ‘Logan and I have been talking, just in person.’  
‘And how do you know I haven’t been talking to anyone?’ I retort, rolling my eyes but smiling lightly. It feels nice to talk and to hear Virgil speak.  
‘Because knowing you, you’ve spent this entire time looking at your reflection.’  
I can hear the venom in his voice and my mood instantly changes to hurt. I was simply trying to be playful and he insults me? Sure, it’s what we always do, but I hadn’t even said anything rude to him.  
‘I haven’t. In fact, I’ve had enough time to buy myself a jacket and figure out we have wallets in our pockets and last names.’  
‘Really? A jacket in this weather? Let me guess, you thought it looked good on you. And that isn’t much of a brag there since what Logan and I had been talking about is the wallets we both found beforehand so you’re behind here, Princey.’  
‘Can you two stop bickering like children?’ Logan suddenly speaks up, silencing Virgil and I. My anger bubbles down slightly, but I still feel hurt at Vigril’s insults. Of course, it’s no different to all the other times we bicker, so I push down the hurt like usual. Ignoring pain and negative emotions is much easier than admitting you have them and showing them.  
‘I apologise, Logan. I didn’t mean to bother you.’ Silence follows my statement. I wait a few seconds until another voice returns.  
‘Sorry, Princey. I shouldn’t have been so harsh. You weren’t even being rude back, I was the only one being mean. I’m just not in the greatest mindspace right now, it’s hard to control my emotions.’  
I’m a little, if not, a lot surprised that he apologised. A small amount of suspicion passes through me.  
‘Logan didn’t make you say that, did he?’ I ask.  
‘We’re talking about Logan here, not Patton.’  
‘It is true, I did not make him say anything. In fact, I probably look just as surprised as you must be, Roman. Especially since Virgil just made me sit and be silent for the past few seconds in utter confusion while he chose what to say.’  
‘Just accept the apology, Roman. Please. Look, you’ve even got me saying please now.’  
Virgil’s tone holds a desperate edge to it, and I sigh, feeling guilty for questioning his apology in the first place. He did make an effort to apologise of course. Plus… it’s hard to stay mad at Virgil for long.  
‘Of course, I have accepted your apology. Now,’ I change the topic, ‘on the topic of Patton. None of us have seen him or heard him. When I was checking for a wallet though, I realised I have a wallet that I presume belongs to him in one of my pockets. Not sure why it’s there, but I think that means he must be near me.’  
‘Ah, of course,’ Logan responds. ‘The same thing happened with Virgil and I. I had ended up with both of ours. I suspect it’s because Virgil did not have any pockets whereas I have two. The same has quiet possibly happened with you and Patton. Though why none of us can communicate with him, I am still uncertain about.’  
‘If that’s the case,’ Virgil says, ‘Shouldn’t you try and find Patton? He can’t be that far away. Especially since Logan found me pretty quick.’  
I think for a second, looking around at my surroundings. Surely it can’t be that hard to find Patton. It might be a bit more difficult since we’re all different looking now, but I have to try. 

I tell Virgil and Logan that I’ll try looking for him and they stop talking, deciding to let me have silence for now while I look since they can talk in person anyways. I begin looking around, walking down streets and looking in stores. I fully expected to eventually find him, whether it take an hour or three.  
What I did not expect was to find Patton in less than 20 minutes of looking.


	3. Patton's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton talks to Dee (Deceit) and Remus. He get's distracted by a dog. He's in a relationship????

EDIT: THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTERS ONWARDS WILL NOW CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE RECENT SANDERS SIDES EPISODE. IF YOU DON'T WANT A MAJOR SPOILER ABOUT A CHARACTER AND OTHER SPOILER LIKE INFO, WATCH THE VIDEO FIRST OR DON'T READ THIS FANFIC.

Sorry for the long wait y'all! I'm struggling to write in the middle of a seemingly never-ending writers block. Next chapter will come out soon, and then the next chapter hopefully soon after. Have fun reading! (Also for reference, I have decided to make Deceit in this non-binary, in case you don't understand the use of they/them pronouns). ~Rowan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I went to sleep last night, I did not expect to wake up standing cluelessly on a street in the middle of a sunny day. But here I am, standing here staring with wide eyes out onto a bustling city street. I am absolutely dumbfounded by how this is possible, as this looks way too real to be in the Mindscape. Making sense of this situation is something I can’t manage to do, so instead, I decide to look around. I’m trying not to panic as I start walking down the street, but I eventually get too distracted by everything around me. It’s hard to feel confused and lost when there is so much movement going on around me. One of the first things I notice when looking around and walking down the street, is that I cannot see any of my fellow sides anywhere around me. Even when I try to call out their names — getting a few questioning stares from other people on the street — I get no response. Disappointment floods through me when I can’t find the others — especially Dee — but I decide to stop calling their names. Plus, I decide it’s probably not the best idea to go shouting our names in case this really is the real world that Thomas lives in and people recognise our names. 

Trying not to let the absence of the others get my spirits down, I let my focus drift to other things. Like how many dogs I can spot, how hot it is outside, and how happy everyone looks. I also realise that the reason I probably feel really hot — besides the fact I can spot a sign saying I’m in Jacksonville, Florida which is usually hot according to Logan — is because I’m wearing my pajamas from last night. A warm long-sleeved blue pajama shirt with the words ‘Be Pawsitive’ on in below a cat face, and warm light-blue pajama pants. I’m also still wearing the fluffy socks I had on when I went to sleep, which makes me chuckle before I take them off to avoid more stares. 

I’ve been walking for about 5 minutes when something weird happens. I’m looking at some random items being sold in a thrift store, when I look in a mirror and see my reflection. I look different to normal, my appearance having changed from looking like Thomas to being a completely different individual. Freckles are scattered across my cheeks and — when I pull up my sleeves — my arms. My eyes are a light blue colour and my hair falls just past my eyes in golden-brown curls and waves. I giggle excitedly when I notice, loving the look and imagining what the others must look like.   
“This is amazing!”

Continuing down the street after finishing looking in the store absent-mindedly, I start trying to pay attention more to people around me in case I spot one of the others. Now aware that they probably all look kind of different too, I try and see if I can remember what the others might have been wearing before we all went to sleep last night. Knowing Logan, he’s probably still in his normal clothes as he often falls asleep at his desk despite my constant attempts to get him to stop working as much. I vaguely remember seeing Roman in a shirt with a crown on it, but I can’t remember what Virgil or Remus would be wearing. Dee was in the living room before I went to sleep so I know they’re wearing a plain grey shirt and black pajama pants.   
I still can’t seem to find anyone though, and after hopelessly searching for my friends while looking at stores, I give up and instead go back to aimlessly wandering in and out of the stores. My focus keeps jumping to keep my mind thinking positively, so I’m a little surprised when I start hearing voices in my mind.   
‘Hello, is anyone there? Remus this is stupid, we can’t telepath—’

‘Look I just heard you! Holy shit, Dee!’

‘Huh, interesting…’

‘Dee? Remus?’ I try exclaiming back in my mind, instantly feeling much better about this weird situation. 

‘Pat is that you?’ Dee responds, and I smile at hearing their voice.

‘Of course that’s him, stupid. He’s the only other one that calls you by your name.’ 

Smiling at their responses, I speak again.   
‘Yep it’s me! And I do try to get the others to use their name, Remus.’

‘Yeah yeah but I wish my idiot brother would be more respectful. Then I wouldn’t feel as compelled to knock him out with my precious weapon!’ Remus says, and I laugh. 

‘And as I always say, I appreciate the help, but it’s not their fault I let them get too used to saying ‘Janus’ before I tried telling them I prefer ‘Dee’. Or that they don’t trust me.’ Dee speaks.   
Dee has only revealed their name as ‘Janus’ to the others because it was originally their name until they decided they preferred Dee. They didn’t introduce themself ‘Dee’ as they had wanted the others to trust them and they didn’t think the others would believe that ‘Dee’ was their name. Of course, waiting for a few weeks after the video before telling the others that their preferred name is Dee not Janus didn’t help as it made the others suspicious and Dee didn’t exactly want to tell the others that the reason they preferred that name was because they are non-binary. 

I’m still friends with Logan, Virgil, and Roman, but the fact that they won’t use Dee’s preferred name — even if they haven’t been told it’s because Dee is non-binary — makes it hard to fully trust them. Plus, none of them trust Dee and Remus, and the fact that I’m spending more time with those two means they’ve started growing distrustful of me. I don’t mind it, especially since I’m still rather close with Roman despite what happened in the recent Video Thomas posted, but I wish they’d at least try to be nicer to Dee and Remus. They’re my friends too, and don’t deserve all the hate and distrust. 

Before I can respond to Dee’s statement they continue. ‘Changing the subject, Pat, do you have any idea where you are or where any of the others are? Or what has happened? Remus and I are in the same spot and found each quite suddenly and appear to be in Saint Petersburg, Florida from the signs we’ve seen.’

‘We also have wallets with drivers licences and money!’ Remus exclaims, sounding way too excited to have a driver's license and money.

‘Yes, though both of our designated wallets were in Remus’s pockets because I do not have any,’ Dee adds, ‘so I suspect that if you do not have a wallet or pockets that another one of us is nearby you and has both of yours.’

‘Oh that makes sense,’ I say, quickly checking my pants even though I know that they don’t have pockets. ‘I don’t have a wallet or pockets. Does that mean one of the others is here? Oh,’ I quickly add after remembering the questions asked, ‘I think I’m in Jacksonville, Florida. And I have no idea what has happened.’

‘Maybe Thomas was brutally murdered and that’s why we aren’t in his mind anymore.’

‘Remus!’ Dee scolds, and they both fall silent in my mind. I imagine them both arguing and I laugh, despite the idea of Thomas dying settling in the back of my mind to put me at unease. 

Trying to shake off the uneasy feeling and idea, I walk over to where I spot a park up ahead and across the street. It’s a large space of grass surrounded by trees and with people sitting on benches or eating or walking their dogs. Seeing so much happiness and nature — and so many dogs because I love dogs! — puts me at ease, even whilst I’m wondering what’s taking Remus and Dee so long to respond. 

‘Are you two still alright there?’ I ask, going to sit on one of the benches at the edge of the park. 

‘Sorry, Pat. Remus ran off and around a corner. We got distracted when he thought he saw Virgil. It wasn’t Virgil though, and I spent some time apologising to the stranger after practically being yelled at by Remus.’

‘Hey it wasn’t my fault he looked like Vee!’ Remus argued. 

‘Anyways,’ Dee starts, ignoring Remus, ‘have you found any more information? I can safely say that Remus and I haven’t found anything useful, unfortunately.’

‘No I haven’t. I’m just sitting on a bench in a park for now.’

Dee says how them and Remus are just walking around, and we continue to talk for some more time. I realise I should probably be looking around, but sitting down and talking to the two of them makes me happy. Sometimes I find it easier to talk to Dee and Remus than the others. Sure, I’ve known Virgil, Logan, and Roman, longer, but they always have and always will distrust Remus and Dee. Whereas Dee and Remus only dislike the others because they aren’t trusted. Plus, I’ve always been closer to Dee since I was the first person they decided to tell about them being non-binary and we’re officially a couple… especially since these facts are only shared between me Remus and Dee— the others haven’t been told yet as requested by Dee.

After quite some time has passed, I almost get up from the bench I’m sitting on to go look again when someone’s dog runs up to me.

‘Dog!’ I accidentally shout in my mind, probably confusing Dee and Remus. 

The dog — an excited looking German Shepherd — places it’s head in my lap, it’s tail wagging furiously as I laugh and pet his head. As I’m distracted, I almost don’t notice an out of breath guy running up to me, a bunched up leash in his hands. He reaches me and quickly clips his dog onto the leash, his face flushed as he furiously apologises. 

“I’m so so sorry! His leash is a bit loose and breaks apart from his collar when he pulls. He’s normally well behaved but for some reason he went berserk when he saw you and took off running.”

“It’s fine,” I tell the man, and I chuckle when the dog puts his paws on my knees and tries to lick my face. “I love dogs so much! He’s adorable! What’s his name?” 

“His name is Bolt,” The man responds almost nervously, sitting down on the bench next to me and keeping a careful look on his dog as if he’ll run away again. “I had an obsession with that movie when I was a child.” 

“Aww that’s so cute!” I smile, continuing to pet Bolt. “What’s your name?”

“Jay. What’s your name?” He asks in response. 

“My name is Patton! And I love your name!” 

Jay chuckles and thanks me, going back to focusing on Bolt and making sure he doesn’t run away. While he’s looking away, I take the time to curiously admire him. He’s about the same age as me — or my current age anyways — which Dee and Remus helped me figure out was probably around early twenties. His hair was a dark chestnut brown with blond highlights. His eyes were also blue, though a darker blue than mine and more like the ocean than a clear sky. A dark blue jacket matched his jeans, and underneath the jacket was a galaxy patterned t-shirt. Looking at his amazing outfit choice makes me suddenly aware of the fact I’m still wearing pajamas, and I’m glad Jay hasn’t questioned why I’m wearing pajamas as I’m not sure I’d know how to answer. 

A few more seconds of silence pass; the two of us are just focused on Bolt and petting him. I can tell Jay has a kind of nervous, shy aura around him, but not talking for so long starts to bug me. Before I can answer, however, he quickly turns to me and starts speaking. 

“Hey, so, uh… I w-was wondering if maybe you’d want to hang out another time? Or m-maybe if you have time… if you’d want to go get food and talk more?” 

I’m about to say yes when I stop and tilt my head in confusion.   
“Do you mean as a date? Or like friends?” 

Suddenly standing up, Jay responds.  
“Oh I m-meant as a date… I’m so sorry for bothering you, you probably don’t even like guys—”

“Hey, it’s fine, you don’t need to apologise.” I stand up as well, petting Bolt who had rested his head calmly on my knees and is now wagging his tail at the idea of going for a walk again. “It’s just that I’m already in a relationship. Their name is Dee. But if you want, I’d love to be friends and keep in touch?”

He looks down, shuffling his feet slightly, before looking back with a light smile on his face.   
“I’d love to be friends. Hold up a sec—” he quickly reaches into his pocket, taking a bit of time with his hands shaking slightly, and grabs out a pen and crumpled piece of paper. Scribbling down what I presume is his number, he puts the pen back in his pocket and hands the paper to me. “Here, if you want to talk or hang out, just message or call me. And feel free to bring any friends or pets like Bolt here if you want too.”

Smiling, I keep hold of the piece of paper.   
“Thank you!” 

“Thanks for being so nice,” Jay responds with a grin on his face. He looks down at Bolt, bending down to double check the leash is attached well to the collar. When he stands back up, I lean forward and give him a quick hug. 

“Goodbye, Jay!” I say. 

“Bye Patton. I wish you and your… significant other… well.” He looks at me in confirmation when he says ‘significant other’ and I nod and smile at how he noticed my use of the pronoun ‘their’ for Dee. 

He walks off and I go to sit back down again and explain to Dee and Remus what happened when I feel I tap on my shoulder. Turning around suddenly, I’m met face to face with another guy, who gives me an easy smile and half waves. In the second it takes him to say ‘hey padre’ I also notice the shirt he’s wearing and I excitedly gasp, hugging him tightly. 

“Roman!” 

“What was that about a significant other?”

“Oh…”


	4. Patton's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton reveals his and Dee's secret. Roman apologises. That is literally it oop-

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I have not been in the best mental state these past weeks and I've been over stressing and getting anxious. This is also a little rushed because I really wanted to continue, and it's also short. However, I got this idea recently for how to add some cool plot and weird twists, so I managed to edit and expand a tiny oneshot I wrote that is in my oneshots book and turn it into a chapter. So, the next chapter will also be up almost immediately after this one as a 'thank you' for waiting so long and an apology. Enjoy!

Patton’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel my cheeks grow warm at Roman’s question as he smirks. Before there is time for me to answer, however, Roman frowns, and looks at me with a questioning expression. 

“Wait… how do you have a significant other? It’s literally just been us Sides until this whole human thing. It can’t be that guy you were just talking to…”

“Roman,” I speak, trying to brush off the light panic I can feel while I figure out how to find time to ask Dee if I can tell Roman.

“Yeah?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. He then sits down on the bench behind us and motions for me to do the same. I sit.

“Can I just quickly think about how to phrase an answer? And then tell you?”

“Of course Pat!” A smile forms on Roman’s face, and I can’t help but think how he still hasn’t figured anything out even after being the one that mentioned it was just us Sides before. I wonder if he can talk to Logan and Virgil… 

“Thanks Ro. Sorry if I’m silent for a few seconds while I think. Oh! And please don’t tell anyone.”

“Who would I tell?” 

I just manage to notice the look realisation on his face before I turn away and inwardly speak to Dee and Remus.

‘Heyyy kiddos. I have some good news and bad news and I really need your help making a decision after I say the news. I have to be quick, too.’

‘Oooo what kind of news?’ Remus asks, and I can almost hear him giggle. 

‘What is the news, Pat?’ Dee questions.

‘Well, good news is that I found Roman and I think he can talk to Virgil and Logan.’

‘Ugh, my idiot brother? That’s not good. More like horrible. At least the nerdy one is better than him—’

‘Remus shut up. Let Patton speak,’ Dee interrupts which I’m thankful for. ‘And that is good news. If he can speak to the others, it means it will be easier to figure out what happened and gather everyone together. The bad news?’

‘He heard me finishing a conversation with a guy that asked me out and I said no to because I’m already in a relationship. He heard the guy say ‘I wish you and your significant other well’.’

‘Oh.’

‘Do you want me to try and make up an excuse?’ I ask, worried. ‘It’s probably too late now but I’m sure—’

‘You can tell him.’

‘Are you sure?’ A couple moments pass in silence before Dee finally responds. 

‘Yes, I am sure. You can tell him about our relationship and my identity. But make sure he doesn’t tell the other two, I’d rather tell them in person. I am wary, of course, that it is Roman you are telling this too as he’s the most distrustful towards me. Hopefully this news coming from you will be easier, though. This is also purely because you are stuck in this situation and I don’t want you to have to lie. If it were me not you there, this would be different.’

‘Okay then. Thank you.’ 

Finishing the conversation, I turn to Roman who is just staring at the ground. He notices me turn though, and looks at me.

“Are you ready to tell me? If it’s really bothering you, you don’t have to tell me. I apologise if I seemed like you had too, but I can’t help getting over-excited when I hear about love and relationships.”

Chuckling lightly, I respond.

“It’s alright, I’ll tell you.”

“Wait, before you tell me,” Roman quickly mentions, “I have a question.”

“Mhm?”

“Were you talking to Janus and Remus?”

I cringe slightly at the name Janus and how Roman and the others still don’t just call them Dee. Not knowing that Dee’s name change is because they’re non-binary shouldn’t mean they should ignore the fact he prefer’s Dee. Despite this, my head nods.

“Yep! Can you talk to Logan and Virgil?”

“Yes I can. But before we talk about that, do you want to tell me about the whole ‘significant other’ thing?” I roll my eyes at the excitement and curiosity resting on Roman’s face.

“Yeah.” I take in a deep breath and answer. “I’m dating Dee. I have been for some time. I—”

“You’re dating him? Janus?” Roman asks incredulously.

A sigh escapes my mouth and I respond quietly. 

“No, I’m dating Dee. They prefer Dee not Janus. The reason why Remus and I have been insisting on using that name is because Dee is non-binary. I know it’s weird since Thomas is definitely a guy — as well as how I personally identify as pansexual even thought Thomas doesn’t — but that’s just how it is.” I look up to try and see Roman’s expression. A look of guilt and confusion rests on his face. He speaks again— slowly. 

“I still don’t trust him— them, completely, nor do I find it easy to trust Remus or even a little bit for you which I am deeply sorry for, but I am sorry for not using the correct name for Dee. I did not realise it was because they were non-binary. I thought it was just a random preference thing to confuse us or a nickname.”

“It’s alright, Ro,” I respond, quietly, looking down at the ground. 

“May I ask though, why didn’t Dee just reveal that as his name in that episode, instead of revealing his name as Janus and then Dee at a later time like they did?” Roman asks. 

“Because at that moment the whole point of the name reveal was so Thomas would trust them. And our names are all quite different to our traits so Dee didn’t think anyone would believe that Dee was their real name.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.” I nod, still being quiet. I chuckle lightly when I realise that the two probably loudest and talkative Sides are sitting next to each other and barely saying much. We sit in what seems like awkward silence at first, but then turns into a somewhat comfortable silence. I think about talking to Dee and Remus as Roman is probably talking to Virgil and Logan in the silence, but I don’t know what to say so I stay silent in my mind too. Plus, I can’t hear Remus and Dee so they’re probably talking to each other in person. If they needed to say something to me, they would. 

Eventually, Roman speaks up, turning to me with a small smile. 

“So, Pat, how about we try to find a phone or two and see if we can get a conversation with all of us? We apparently have many things to figure out, so a conversation with everyone hearing each other would be the best idea.”

“Did Logan suggest that or was that your idea?” I ask, raising my eyebrow.

“I can come up with ideas too!” He protested. I smiled and kept looking at him. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

“It was Logan’s idea.”

Laughing, I stood up from the bench and waited for Roman to stand up too.

“Alright! Let’s get looking then!” I exclaim. I know this conversation is going to have to be brought up again when Dee talks to the others, but for now, I can shift my mind to more productive and positive things.


	5. Thomas's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThOmAs Is AlIvE. Panic attack, poor thing. Thomas isn't actually Thomas??

This was originally a mini horror’ish one shot in my one shots book, but I lengthened it here so it would fit with this AU because I had an idea.   
THOMAS'S POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes to see myself sitting in a hospital bed surrounded by people I don't know. 

No mom, no dad, no Joan, no Talyn; strangers.

One says to me, crying,  
"Oh thank Goodness you're awake! You've been in a coma for almost a year!"

My heart races. Who are these people? What part of my life has been a lie?

I ask about myself as if I've forgotten. I ask where Joan and Talyn are or my parents. What's happened to my YouTube channel. Someone says.  
"We don't know who Joan and Talyn are and your parents died in the car crash you were in. What YouTube channel? You've been working in a local theatre for years."

I can't believe it. Everything was a lie. Joan and Talyn don't exist? My parents? YouTube? My mind races and I can't think, my breathing becoming difficult. I hear a beeping noise and scattered voices of panic. 

I can't focus. My whole life has been a lie.

Has it?

Was it all a dream?

Or did something else happen?

I don’t know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up again. Everyone is gone. I passed out. That, or they sedated me because they couldn’t control me and didn’t want me harming myself unintentionally. 

My breathing has slowed and it’s easier to focus. I’m calmer. Until my mind starts racing and mind-blowing speeds as all the plain white colours in the hospital room blend together and make my focus spin. 

Where the fuck am I?

I don’t remember anything that could have happened. Last thing I remembered before initially waking up in the hospital surrounded by strangers was going to sleep in my bed. This is all so much. 

I quickly calm myself again and shakily stand up, unsure on what to do. A few pieces of paper get my attention and my legs slowly bring me forward away from the bed so I can pick up the paper. My heart drops.

That isn’t my name. 

Louis Taligan. Age 25.

But it’s in my hospital room? Why isn’t there a piece of paper that says ‘Thomas Sanders’? That’s me. Not this other name. 

I examine the document some more. I’m not even in Gainesville anymore. The information at the top states I’m in a hospital I recognise to be in some other part of Florida. 

Where am I?

I look around a bit more, focusing way too much on staying calm under all this pressure. I can’t even… I can’t even talk to the Sides… 

Most people would call me crazy, but I do, actually have the Sides. All of them. Patton, Roman, Logan, Virgil, Deceit, Remus. They are all there in my mind, talking to me sometimes or not. I’ll see them too, whenever they directly come to talk to me. No one else sees them though. 

We have a technique. For the videos. The Sides and I will have a conversation, and I recreate to the best of my ability with help from them. Of course, this means that half the time the videos are drastically different to what happens in the original discussions — especially since it takes a certain amount of editing and changing some ideas to give it a meaning at the end — but they are all as accurate as possible. 

Only two people know this and believe me. Joan and Talyn. I’ve never told anyone else, and it took me a heck of a lot of effort to tell them, but they did believe me… after thinking I was crazy first. But who would be to blame? I would think someone was crazy if they told me they had personified Sides that could talk to them and appear to them. 

I eventually get tired of looking around. My mind is racing still, but the situation isn’t as hard to believe as someone would think. I mean sure, I’ve woken up in a random hospital surrounded by strangers and with a document that definitely doesn’t have my name in it, along with no idea where I am, not to mention the fact that I can’t talk to or summon the Sides. But, the fact that I know some sort of magic or weird powers exist — the Sides definitely don’t have some normal scientific explanation for them — makes me panic less. 

Lying back down in the bed, I close my eyes. Or start to, anyways. Horror dawns upon me when the reflection of what is definitely not my face in a shiny metal catches my eye and the door suddenly opens to reveal a doctor.

“Hello Mr Taligan, are you feeling alright?”


	6. Dee's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is actually helpful. Phones are sorted out. Dee loves Patton. 
> 
> NO WARNINGS (besides language because, well, It's Remus. He swear like heck. Oh and I do haha)

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really fucking short. I couldn't think of anything else to add as I've gotten the next few chapters planned already. The next chapter will also be short, unfortunately, but hopefully the next ones will get longer like chapters 1-4. And I deeply apologise for the long wait. I've been in a horrible mental state recently, even worse than before, and I've only just gotten a plan to hopefully get counseling or maybe see a therapist. It's really fucking bad. I'm trying though, as I know people like reading this story, and I actually like writing it. It's just something - maybe depression? I don't know - is making it difficult to do anything by making me want to write and draw, but not giving me energy or motivation or want, to do so. It's confusing. I'll stop ranting now. Enjoy the story!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dee’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sigh, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground as I wait for Remus to come back with some food. We had found a small outdoor cafe after about 15 minutes of walking, and Remus had gone to go get the food while I sat. Now, I have no clue why I trusted Remus to act normal enough to interact with people and get us something to eat, as I should not be sitting here by myself after 20 minutes of him leaving through all the tables to get to the counter. 

‘Remus! Where are you? Did you leave the cafe? It has been more than 20 minutes!’

‘Don’t worry, Dee! I’ll be there soon. Just talking to someone!’ 

Shaking my head in frustration at Remus’ absence, I decide to try and talk to Patton again.

‘Pat? Are you there?’

He doesn’t answer. I had been talking to him a few minutes ago, but he stopped answering after telling me that Roman wanted to talk to him about something Logan and Virgil came up with. I have to admit that being away from Patton has been affecting me. Being with him and his overjoyous self and his kindness makes me feel more included in the group, and makes me love him more than I care to say. Whenever neither of us were doing anything, we would find time to spend together; me to get time away from Remus and him to get time away from the other three. No one ever noticed since these times were always brief and occasional as I insisted we be extra careful that the others didn’t find out and think less of Patton for being with me. I know how much they all dislike me- especially Roman. 

Of course, none of the hiding matters now, as Patton has already had to tell Roman about us… and about my gender. And, knowing Roman’s inability to keep things secret, it is probably best for Patton and I to tell the others when we all meet up before Roman accidentally tells everyone before us. Not that it would matter, but I’d rather we have the chance to tell everyone we’re together. 

‘Dee, I’m back!’

Hearing Patton's voice jolts me out of my thoughts and I smile at finally being able to talk to him again. 

‘Patton, I was growing worried. What did Logan and Virgil find out that you all discussed?’

‘They didn’t really find out something, they just had an idea.’

‘What was the idea?’ I questioned, quickly looking around all the tables and outdoors again to try and spot Remus.

‘They had the idea that we can all find phones to use, 1 phone per pair, and that way we can all talk together! Apparently it was mostly Lo’s idea but he only thought of it after Virgil complained about the annoying way we all have been having to communicate now. So now each of us pairs have to find a phone and share the numbers with each other so we can call!’

I chuckle at the excitement in his voice.  
‘That’s a great idea. Have you and Roman found a phone yet?’

‘Nope, not yet silly. We just finished the conversation. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible. Roman is currently looking for some people he met before in case he can ask to borrow one of their phones. I’m just sitting down and talking to you so Roman knows where to find me and we don’t get lost.’

‘Ah, that makes sense. I had better find Remus then so we can look.’

‘He isn’t with you yet?’ Patton asks, confusion in his voice. 

I shake my head, turning to look around the tables again before being suddenly startled to see Remus standing right behind me. 

“Remus! Do not sneak up on me like that! Where were you?” 

Remus just giggles, and sits down opposite me. He doesn’t have food unlike what he said he was going to get, and instead had a couple very noticeable marks on his neck. 

“Oh my goodness Remus, you can’t go more than 2 hours in this world without making out with some stranger?” I say, with an exasperated sigh. 

‘I’m back!’ He decides to shout to Patton and me in our minds instead. 

‘Not before taking your time making out with a stranger and deciding to sneak up behind me and try to fucking scare me.’

‘Language, Dee!’ Patton scolds. ‘And it’s great that you two are back in the same spot. Logan apparently says that we should all be focusing on finding phones right now.’ 

‘Ooo phones! Let’s go steal one!’ 

Reaching out, I quickly grab Remus’ wrist before he can run off to steal some poor stranger’s phone.

‘Okay, Patton. Remus and I are going to go see if we can borrow a phone or buy a cheap phone someplace. We’ll catch up with you when we’ve found a phone.’

‘Alright Dee. Bye bye! Love ya~!’ 

‘Love you too, Pat.’

Remus snickers at my red face and I just shove him and start walking away, dragging him by the wrist. We start looking around for a phone. Remus keeps exclaiming we can try and find the guy he was making out with for his phone, but I refuse. I would rather not know who it was Remus was with. 

“Dee, can I take this hoodie off now? It’s starting to get too hot,” Remus whines. He tugs at the sleeves of the hoodie I bought and made him put on since he appeared in this world with only his shorts and no shirt. Of course, he still doesn’t even have the hoodie zipped up all the way so he shouldn’t be complaining. 

“No you can’t. You’re already revealing too much by not having a shirt under that.”

“People walk around shirtless all the time!” He argued.

“That doesn’t mean you should.”

“Well, too bad— Oh look it’s Aaron!” Remus suddenly jogs off giggling maniacally. Sighing, I follow. Unfortunately, I already know that the person he has found is the one he was with earlier. The upside is that when I get there, the other guy is already walking off and Remus is twirling a phone in his hand. A smirk rests on Remus’ face as he chucks the phone to me.

“Look! I got his phone. Betcha didn’t think I’d be able to do that, huh?” After speaking he decides to ignore my protests and takes off his hoodie, wrapping around his waist instead and leaving himself topless. I try to ignore the weird random scars littered around his slightly-darker skin toned body. Sighing, I respond. 

“And what did you promise him in return? I doubt he just gave you his phone.” 

“Oh I just promised to fuck him!” 

“You… nevermind. Does it have a phone number on it?” 

Remus nods, rocking back and forth on his feet and grinning.   
“Yep! It also has data in case we need to use his apps!”

I decide not to question how he knows that and instead decide to talk to Patton again. 

‘Patton? Are you there? We have a phone now.’

Silence follows for about 30 seconds after I speak. During that time, Remus runs off to sit down at a bench with me following, and I check the time on the phone and realise it is 1:04pm. It has been roughly 2-3 hours since we were all dropped into this world as actual humans. Patton responds.

‘Yep, I’m here! Sorry for not responding right away, I still can’t manage to talk here at the same time as speaking in real life. I was talking to Roman. Apparently Logan somehow missed the fact that unless we use some kind of app, we can’t all speak at once.’

‘Apologies, Patton, but what exactly do you mean?’ I ask.

‘Oh! Sorry. I mean how a phone can only call one other phone. So if we used this phone to call you and Remus, we can’t also call Logan and Virgil. That’s probably confusing. Lo just said to make sure the phones we have have data or Wi-Fi and social media. I was just about to tell you and Remus when you spoke.’

‘Our phone has data! And some apps. So that will be useful, right?’ Remus pipes in. 

‘Yeah that’s great! I’ll go tell Roman who can tell Logan and Virgil. And then we can all decide on a way to make a video call or something. I’ll talk back again in a bit. Bye bye Dee! Bye Remus!’ Patton finishes in a rush, before going silent again.

“Well…” Remus starts, looking at me, “Now what?”


End file.
